The ballad of Malo
Malo is a member of the Pilot's Life community, and currently serves as an active administrator on the server. He is often seen as a calm person who tries to solve problems to the best of his abilities, and will not be afraid to voice his opinions on matters that he personally believes should be addressed. He has been a member of the Pilot's Life server since late 2011, but faced an extended period of inactivity throughout 2012. Appearance Malo is often seen in-game donning his iconic skin of an elderly, yet handsome looking fellow. The notable /vskin 14 has been his main set of appearance since late 2013. The backstory of the legendary player Once upon a time, somewhere in the outer rims of a galaxy located millions of light years from our world, a boy was born. This boy was destined to destroy worlds, and give life to new ones. The prophets that foretold this sentient being also mentioned that he would be the one that would connect all the technologically advanced civilizations together, granting himself the status of a guardian and leader in battles to come. Unfortunately, the legend that the prophets spoke of was not Malo. Malo is just an ordinary guy who likes to play video games and read about interesting things on his Facebook newsfeed. Who is Malo? John, which is Malo's real name, is one of the Pilot's Life's many administrators. He was promoted on the 18th of June 2014, and has served as an administrator since that time with a couple of breaks in between that time period and present day. John was born in the Philippines, but moved to Norway at the age of seven. He has lived in Norway most of his life and is aspiring to graduate with a good degree so that he can have a career that will be able to support his future family, and himself. John is also a believer of equal rights and jurisdictions, a fact that has played an important role in his decision making capabilities. Work in airlines Malo has been a part of multiple airlines during his time, although he was most notably a part of InterAir before it was sold by the main founder Santiago_Penalva earlier this year. During most of his stays in the airlines that he has been part of; he has been able to give a lending hand in them, whether that is advising the CEOs or just standing in as an interim CEO. The airline that he most notably known for is InterAir. InterAir is the airline where he met most of his closest PL friends, and the airline where he felt he belonged to the most. The members of InterAir were also cheerful and full of humour, which suited Malo's personality perfectly. Malo served as an interim CEO for an uncertain period, but was later promoted to CEO after multiple votes were held to commend him on the work that he put into the airline during his term. Facts about Malo * Has an unhealthy love for omelettes and bacon; something that has become a running joke between his family and friends. * Has two dogs named Murphy and Meatball. Murphy is a labrador and Meatball is a maltese. He loves both of his dogs dearly. * Has a brother and a sister, his brother plays Pilot's Life on occasion, but it is proven that he won't make a long term stay.